A brush of conflict
by Sci F.I. Warper
Summary: This is my first star trek fanfiction. Basically gamma quadrant envoys who are NOT under the dominion come to DS9. However, they may not be all they seem. Sorry about the summary. Please tell me if I mess up characters.
1. Prolouge

Author's Note: I apologies if the characters seem different. I'm just starting into DS9.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any charachter of DS9. I don't even own a bolt of the station.

* * *

" Julian, he'll never agree to that," said Major Kira as she and Dr. Bashir walked towards Ops. She couldn't believe that the young doctor had even considered asking such a question.

" But it would be the perfect opportunity," replied the young doctor excitement seeping in his voice, " I mean think of it. He would be the most qualified of all of us in communicating with the Tessarian envoys."

"No, Julian," the major said firmly as they exited the Turbolift.  
" No about what?" asked Jadzia Dax catching the Major's irritated mood.  
" Julian wants me to ask Odo to join us in greeting the Tessarian envoys," replied Major Kira giving Julian a cruel stare.  
" But isn't he already going to be there to keep an eye on security?" asked Jadzia confused at the Major's response.  
"Well, yes, he is going to be there when they come aboard the station. But Julian wants me to invite him to the dinner we are hosting for them. And I've been trying to tell him Odo will never agree to that." "Julian," asked Jadzia, " Why do you want Odo to go to the dinner." " Well, Jadzia," began Julian trying to keep his voice under control, " The Tessarians sent us data about themselves and their homeworld." " Why would they do that," interrupted Jadzia voicing concern, " I mean how in depth is the data." " It is rather specific. I mean they gave us about as much information as the themselves have collected for generations," replied Bashir perturbed at the interruption.  
" But why would they give us that much information. For all they know we could be foreign invaders and they have just given us the key to their world," said Jadzia.  
" I wouldn't know," said Bashir understanding what she was pointing out, " Possibly it is a gesture of goodwill they have towards other species." " That's a lot of goodwill," said the Major cynically.  
" Anyway, Julian, what is it that you want Odo for?" asked Jadzia changing the subject.  
" Well, in the data we were given about their physiology I found an interesting fact," said Bashir returning to his previous excitement, " It seems that they have the ability to morph, similar to the Founders. It is how they communicate." "And," said Jadzia not liking where this was going.  
" Well," said Bashir, " I just thought that maybe Odo could have used his own abilities to help in communication." " You see what I mean, " said the Major, " and he wants me to ask him." " Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad asking," said Jadzia, " I'm sure Odo wouldn't mind if it meant helping out the station." Groaning in frustration the Major said, " Alright, I'll ask him. But I'm telling you he won't do it." With that she stalked of to her post. Julian gave a grateful nod to Jadzia and headed back to the turbolift. Jadzia smiled slightly and returned to work.


	2. invitation

Disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.

* * *

Major Kira walked nervously to Odo's office. She couldn't believe that Bashir had convinced her to do this. Pacing in front of the door she thought of the terran idea of waiting in front of the principal's office. She was sure if it was as nerve wracking as she had heard it be claimed, it would feel something like how she felt now. Odo was her friend. He was a closer friend then most. He had a stubborness about him and he understood her for the way she was. Now she was going to have to use that friendship to convince him to go to this dinner. On her part it scared her to death. She felt as though she was betraying his trust. 

" Major, are you allright," asked a familiar voice behind her.

Major Kira turned to face Odo. A look of concern was visible on his face. Major Kira took in a deep breath. Here it goes she thought.

" I'm fine, Odo," she began. Best keeping it simple. Don't let him know what your going to ask him.  
" Well, Odo, I was talking to Bashir thi..."

"You don't have to say anything, Major. Dr. Bashir has already asked me to attend theTessarian envoys dinner."

" He did," said Major Kira relieved and a little annoyed, " What did you say?"

" I told him I would only if he thought it was necessary. He assured me it was"

" And you'd do that!"

" Of course, Major," then oddly enough he asked almost sheepishly, "Will you be attending the dinner?"

"No, I can't," replied Kira taken aback at what he asked, " It's my turn for Ops duty. Though I'll be there when they arrive."

" Of course," replied Odo hiding the dissapointment that almost seeped into his voice.

" Odo, are you alright?" asked the Major a little worried about her friend.

" Yes, Major," replied Odo emotionless, " I just hoped someone would be there who I knew well."

" Odo, almost the entire bridge crew will be there," said Major Kira amused.

" Yes, well, I should be getting back to work."

" As should I. I'll see you about 14:00.

" Yes, Major," said Odo as he entered his office. Looking back he saw Major Kira walking down the promenade towards the turbolifts. Sighing to hmself he wondered if he would ever have the courage to tell the Major his feelings. Considering how many call of could have beens he and the Major had gone through he decided it would most likely never happen. Resigning himself to that fact he went back to work.

As Major Kira entered the turbolift she also sighed internally. At least she didn't have to ask him. Though she would be talking to Julian the next time she saw him. As the turbolift began to climb to Ops she thought about Odo's reactions. She would have suspected him not to want to go to the dinner, but then again Odo was full of suprises. The biggest of all being him asking if she was going. Confused she dismissed it as common politeness. She didn't want to think of the other possibilities.


	3. Powerful resentments

Disclaimer: first chapter

* * *

Captain Sisko looked expectantly at the closed airlock. Impatiently he tugged at his uniform. Now it was more out of habit then anything else. The hatch would soon be opened and ambassadors from a new Gamma Quadrant civilization would appear. He hoped that they could be convinced to ally with the Federation against the Dominion.  
The door to the hanger rolled slowly back to reveal an empty shuttlepod. Suddenly a shimmer was seen and their appeared three beings. Sisko could hear his chief medical officer gasp and saw his security chief move slightly. The three beings in question could only be described as beautiful. They appeared to be two men and a woman. Though Sisko could not tell how they would be considered in Tessarian culture. The beings looked crystalline in nature, though they had bodies and faces. The female's long hair rippled without wind. All their bodies, in fact, seemed to flow, like plasma. Which of you is Captain Sisko, said a voice in their heads. Calmly Captain Sisko approached the female. " It is an Honor to have you aboard, Praetor. We apology's that we can not communicate through the mind.  
You have spoken well, Captain. It will take us a few moments to absorb your form of communication, said the voice.  
Sisko started to ask if she would mind communicating to Odo, but Bashir waved his hand. That's when Sisko remembered. The Tessarians prefer to copy communication forms even though shape-shifting would have been easier for them.. A few seconds later the beings changed from a crystalline color to pure white. The female took a hesitant step and approached Sisko.  
" Hail to you, Captain Sisko," she said, her voice like a bell.  
" Hail to you, Praetor," replied Sisko, " May I introduce to you my officers: My second in command, Major Kira Nerys; my Science officer Lt. Jadzia Dax.; this is our chief Medical officer, Dr. Julian Bashir; our Chief of operations, Miles O'Brien; and our Chief of Security, Odo." " A Changeling," retorted the praetor, " I thought the federation was at war with the Dominion." " We are," replied Odo, " I have chosen not to join the Founders at this time." " At this time," the praetor sneered, " Well, we need not worry. It means you will turn your back in time." " I am sorry if I have offended you," replied Odo.  
" Offend me," laughed the praetor harshly, " It is because of YOUR people that we seek alliance. Your Founders nearly destroyed our homeworld. Offense is far from what you have arouse." Sisko seeing a fight was about to take place intervened saying, " Praetor, I believe you would enjoy a tour of the station before we show you your quarters." The praetor looked back at Sisko and nodded. Silently she and the other two beings followed the Captain, but not before sending a look of pure hatred towards Odo.  
After they had disappeared down the corridor, Major Kira took a step towards Odo.  
" I can't believe you let them do that," she said in disgust and amazement.  
" It does not matter, Major, my people are responsible for suffering on their planet. I am ready for the blame they may place on me," replied Odo quietly.  
" I still can't believe how much you're willing to put up with," replied Kira in amazement and respect.  
Suddenly Bashir appeared beside Odo. " I'm sorry for what I said earlier," he began, " I didn't know. If you don't want to go to the dinner…" " It is alright, Doctor," interrupted Odo, " I believe that Captain Sisko may need some help at the dinner. I will hold to my original plan to attend the dinner." Before Major Kira could say a thing, Odo walked away. Looking at Bashir all he could do was shrug and head off to the infirmary. Shaking her head Major Kira followed suit and headed of to Ops.

* * *

Thanks for the review, Slider JJ. I needed to know if I was messing up the characters. I changed a few things to fit your suggestions. Thanks Again! 


	4. The Afterparty

Jake Sisko watched as his father exhaustedly collapsed in the chair. Patiently writing he gave his father a few minutes to think. That was before curiosity got the better of him " How did it go?" he finally asked giving in to temptation.  
Benjamin looked at his son. His face held disbelief, amusement, and above all annoyance.  
" It could have gone better," he said after a long pause.  
" Oh?" Sisko saw that his son wouldn't be satisfied without a straight answer. He was much like his mother in that way. After a few seconds he replied, " It was a disaster!" " Oh, come on. It couldn't have been that bad." " Really," replied Sisko sarcastically, " All the Tessarians could do was make commentaries on the war with the Dominion." " What kind of commentaries?" asked Jake, seeing he was moving to harder territory.  
" Something about how the federation shouldn't have risked the war. That they themselves did and paid the price." " I don't know if that's terrible," said Jake thoughtfully, " I mean it sounds more like they were giving you advise." " While throwing verbal shots at Odo for being a Changeling," said Sisko disbelievingly " They threw shots at Odo!" said Jake in amazement.  
" Yes, though Odo took it all admirably," replied Sisko shaking his head.

* * *

Infirmary

* * *

Dr. Bashir sat in the infirmary contemplating how to record his thoughts as appropriately as he could. He himself felt like such an, well, not as good a man as he should have been, for convincing Odo to go to the dinner. Now he wished he could take back what he had asked.  
Sighing he said, "Computer, Stardate 49668.93 Chief Medical Officer; personal log: I'm afraid I made a dreadful mistake today. I know Odo keeps his rigid opinion and way of life, and that he is willing to do most anything if he believes it is right. And now I have used it against him. Me, either by arrogance or lack of actually caring passed over the history of the Tessarians. In that mistake, I did not see the error in my opinion; I was so overwhelmed by the biological forms of communication. I feel as though I have betrayed Odo's trust. That I had through my asking misguided him towards sacrificing himself to verbal assaults about him and his people. On top of this I even used the Major, whom I believe through observation that he is attracted towards. This attraction of course, may be nothing but friendship unless you count the countless rumors that fly from Quark. Though I do not take much comfort in rumors and lies, especially if they come with a price…." With that he finished and turned towards his guest. The Praetor stood arms raised hair flowing gracefully. She stepped as though she were to fold Julian into her embrace, when it all stopped. Slowly her arms lowered and she looked expectantly at him.  
" You know what to do," she said, her voiced trimmed with cold venom.  
" Yes, Praetor," mumbled Bashir. Slowly he walked to the woman and took the hypospray from her.  
" Do not forget the container," she ordered.  
" Yes, Praetor," replied Bashir grabbing a box like contraption.  
Taking the equipment Bashir walked out of the infirmary. The Praetor watched him as he went, and couldn't help but cackle.  
" All is as it should be," she whispered seemingly to herself.  
" Very good," came the rich reply. 


	5. Disappearance

Bashir walked through the Promenade carrying the hypospray and box. As he passed Quark's the profit driven Ferengi nearly jumped over the bar. Faster than one would expect he ran towards the doctor cutting him off from his destination.

" Doctor Bashir," said Quark as sweetly as he could.

Bashir looked warily at the Ferengi and asked with a sigh, " What is it now, Quark."

" Oh, nothing, my dear doctor. I was just wondering if you had a few to many let us say, hyposprays lying around," said Quark keeping up the sweet act.

" What do you want with the hyposprays?" said Bashir irritated.

" Well, seeing as your not in the mood I'll get right to business," said Quark suddenly serious, " I have a proposition for you. I want you to sell me some hyposprays, not all of them, but enough for what I need."

" First of all, I'm sure you can produce your own hypospray, and second may I ask what you want one for?"

" Oh, nothing, just something to have around. You know with all the roudy customers."

" As noble as your efforts could be Quark, I'm afraid I can't help you. I have work to do."

" But," protested Quark seeing his deal go awry, " This is business. Come on, selling me a few hyposprays will certainly make it easier on you and your staff, wouldn't you say."

" No, Quark, I wouldn't say. Now if you'll excuse me," With that Bashir walked away from the Ferengi.

" Humons," muttered Quark under his breath.

* * *

Odo sat working and thinking. He didn't know why but the Tessarian envoys made him nervous. Not afraid mind you, but alert. Suddenly the door ring sounded.

" Enter," he said without looking up.

" Hello, Odo," said Bashir as he entered the room.

Odo looked up a little suprised the doctor was here. His first thought was that there had been another bar fight at Quarks. But then Bashir would have just called him on the comm system.

" What is it, Doctor?" asked Odo, " Is there something wrong."

" No," replied Bashir shaking his head, " I just wanted to follow up on my examination of the Bajoran."

" You could have just asked me to bring him to the infirmary," said Odo. Standing up he motioned for Bashir to follow him, "He's over here."

The next few seconds were a blur. Before Odo had a chance to react Bashir had used the hypospray he had been carrying on him. The next instant Odo felt his limbs go numb and felt himself revert to his natural form. Without really thinking about it he tried to grasp onto Bashir. The young doctor immediatly placed a metallic contraption near Odo's hand. Odo felt an uncharacteristic fear rise in him. The box like contraption released a single beam of light. As it hit Odo he began to demateralize until only Bashir was left in the room. Without a show of concern the doctor placed the box on the table and walked towards the brig.


	6. Stalemate

Major Kira looked at the computer panel. Manipulating keys she tried to solve the problem she was facing. It had been only a few hours before when she had been alerted to a forgien energy signature in the brig.Curious she hadtried to contact Odo and find out what was going on. The contact had been cut off. A security team had been dipatched and had been introduced to what seemed to be phaser fire. The entire promenade had to be evacuated and now the station seemed to be at a stale mate. Transporters had been tried, forced entrance had been tried, every possible solution Starfleet could come up with had been tried but there was no way to get into the brig. Frustrated she worked as faster then before.

Sisko watched the Major work intently. He didn't understand it. Was this assault planned? Was it meant to interfere with negotiations with the Tessaarian envoys? If it was it had failed miserably. Before the excitement had begun the Tessarians had taken their ship and left through the wormhole, with the excuse that they could not trust allies who worked along side a changling, even one who believed in supposed justice.

" Benjamin," said Jadzia interupting everyones thoughts, " I think I have the source of the signal."

Kira looked up from her panel as Sisko walked to Jadzia's console. She hoped Jadzia's findings were accurate. Not only did she have one of her friends seemingly trapped in the barrier, but one of her own people. She knew a Bajoran named Sempto Jirat had been confined there for starting a bar fight.

Listening she caught snippets of Sisko's and Jadzia's conversation, " It lookes as though there is some kind of cloaking system on the ship."

" But who are they?"  
"I don't know, Benjamin, but whoever they are they are tapping intoour computer systems."

" Then they could be inputing incorrect information to us."

" Exactly," said Jadzia.

Touching his combadge Sisko bellowed, " Attention all personel and civilians. Information has come in that our computer systems have been accessed. Until we find out how to correct the problem no one but authorized personel is allowed to useany system aboard the station."

Looking at the officers inOps he said, " I want you all to meet me in the briefing room."

With that he walked off. Looking around Miles, Jadzia,Worf, and Kira followed.

As she caughtup Jadzia Kira asked, " Any chanceyou'll tell me what's going on?"

" You'll see," replied Jadzia.


	7. Debates

The bridge crew present solemnly took their seats and waited for what the captain had to say. Sisko silently looked at Jadzia and nodded in affirmation. Looking him straight in the eye she stood up and walked to the wall panel. After manipulating a few keys the screen showed what seemed to be a foriegn vessel, shaped very much like a bullet.

" This is what we believe, is creating the forcefield around the brig," said Jadzia curtly, " The vessel seems to be emiting a ray that not only cloaks it from our sensors, but is producing the force field."

" Alright," said Kira, " We know now what's causing it, so how do we stop it?"

" That's what we don't know yet," replied Jadzia quietly, " And now it seems as though the ray is cutting into our systems, disabling some and activating others."

Miles interrupted, " What do you mean by cutting into our systems?"

" Quite simply, it seems as though the station is at the mercy of this vessel. It has complete access to our computer systems and has the ability to feed us false information whenever it chooses."

"Complete access," repeated a shocked O'Brien, " Then it could be listening in on our conversation right now."

Jadzia gave an uncomfortable glance to Sisko. She had ben thinking the same thing and hadoffered they shut downand reboot the station in hopes it would disable the link with the mystery vessel. He had refused to do so, though.

O'Brien muttered, " The only way I can see is to close down and reboot the entire system."

Jadzia heartily agreed in saying, " That's what I said before, Benjamin. It's the best calculated step in solving the problem."

" And also the deadliest," replied Sisko, " We don't know the intent of this vessel. For all we know they are waiting for us to shut down the station so that they can attack. I do not believe that rebooting the station will give us any advantage. I believe it is not the wisest course of action."

" It's the only one we have though, sir," said O'Brien.

" And like you said we don't know the intent of this vessel," voiced Kira, " Though I agree with you that rebooting the station is not the wisest course of action."

" But it may be the only way to regain control," said Jadzia, " And possibly the reboot can have repurcusions that disable the vessel."

More points were scattered by the crew. Worf suggested targeting the ship and disabling it, but Jadzia pointed out that they couldn't find it's exact location.Still more suggestions were made while Sisko sat silent, and in deep thought.

Finally he said loud enough to be heard, " This is all hypothetical arguements. We need an exact knowledge of what we are dealing with and we need it soon. I'm afraid the decision can't be made without decent evidence."

A sudden silence fell over the room. The bridge crew looked at each at a loss. The silence was interrupted by a com. signal.

" Captian," said a voice on the other end.

Tapping his combadge Sisko replied, " I'm here. What's the status."

" Sir, the force field it's gone. Everything it's just gone," said the voice in amazement.

Sharing a look with the others Sisko said, " I'm on my way."

Standing up he walked purposefully out of the room. Kira looked over at the others and said, " Worf, you have the bridge."

Swiftly she followed Sisko and caught up with him at the turbo lift.

" What are you doing here?" he questioned.

" I want to see this for myself," was her reply as the doors closed.


	8. The brig

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter is confusing it's staged after Bashir placed the box on the table.

* * *

A few hours before; Brig

* * *

Bashir walked briskly towards the brig. The three cells were empty except for a middle aged Bajoran sitting inside one of them. As he heard the footsteps he looked up to see the doctor's grim face looking down on him.

" Is the deed done?" he asked mysteriously.

" All is as you have commanded," replied Bashir holding himself in a rigid stance.

" Good," said the Bajoran, " Now do you mind letting me out of here."

" At once," replied Bashir approaching the panel. As he reached down to shut down the forcefield his eyes grew unfocused. For a moment he seemed to forget where he was or why he was there.

The Bajoran cautiously looked at the young man's face. He saw the clear signs and knew he had to act quickly or all would have been in vain.

" Doctor," he called out catching Bashir's attention.

Bashir even more confused then before turned around and said, " Wha...What am I doing here? Where am I?"

" All questioned will be answered my young friend," said the Bajoran kindly, " Come here."

Julian looked at him suspiciously for a few moments and the Bajoran held his breath.

" Who are you?" Julian asked finally.

" Me?" said the Bajoran acting suprised, " I am no one important, but you are. Now come I will tell you all."

" No, I think I should as Odo," replied Julian unsure of where that name had come from.

Suddenly the Bajoran became very angry. He raised his hands and said in a dark voice words that Julian did not understand. Instantly Julian's mind felt like it was being torn apart. Grasping his head he found his eyes clouding over in a mist. Half-memories of people and events fluttered in his mind. Looking up he slowly lost conciousness.

" Commander," a sudden voice interrupted the silent breathing of the Bajoran, " Is something the matter down there?"

" We must move to plan B," said the Bajoran, "Beam us up."

The Bajoran began to glow in a transpoter beam. Looking over he saw the same beam fall on the good doctor. Calmly he waited for the process to complete. Ending up on the bridge he came face to face with the Tessarian Praetor.

" Commence," he said stooping down and picking up the metallic box, " I will interrogate the creature."

Siftly he walked of. Looking back the last thing he saw was Bashir's body being dragged toward the cells.


	9. Rubble and resistance

Bashir woke up in a pitch black room. His head ached as though pins had been forced into his skull. Groaning he struggled to lift himself up, but collapsed when a sharp assult of pain hit him. Realizing he couldn't move anywhere he tried to at least roll into a position to see better. He managed to get on his side when the pain became almost unbearable. Turning back he rested, breathing heavily. Scince he couldn't see his other senses kicked in. He couldn't hear much, but the smell of the room was horrible. It smelled of defectant and blood, it smelled like death. Shuddering Bashir again tried to get up only to be defeated by a wave of pain. Suddenly he heard the sound of a door opening and light flashed within the room forcing him to cover his eyes.

" Stand up," a voice above him.

" I can't," he replied more bravely than he felt. For the remark he felt a swift kick hit his ribs. Grimacing he said, " Violence is not going to help."

Immediatly he felt someone grab the back of his head.Harshly they pulled his head up to face them.The faceseemed to belong to a Bajoran.

" Do not play coy,doctor. You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in."

" That much is obvious," replied Bashir, " I don't even know where I am or how I got here. Perhaps you can answer for me?"

The Bajoran let go of him in disgust. Stepping towards the lightshe must have made some sort of signal, because two more beings appeared in the room.These beings ruffly grabbed Bashir by the arm and pulled him up to face theBajoran.

The Bajoran looked Bashir directly in the face. She seemed to be trying to bore herself into his thoughts and was having difficulty doing it. Bashir looked directly back at her partly out of curiostiy and partially out of defiance.

" Remeber this," said the Bajoran, " It will be your own insolence that will be your downfall."

Looking back at the two guards she made the signal for them to take him.

" Do what you want with him," she said.

The two guards grinned in malice. Before Bashir could say anything he was dragged off towards the door. Looking back he saw the Bajoran. For a moment he thought he saw sympathy in her eyes.

* * *

DS9; Brig

* * *

Sisko looked at the rubble which used to be the security office. The walls were chared and circuts were exposed. Amazinly there was no sign of Odo, alive or otherwise. Major Kira stood stiffly beside him staring into nothing.She felt nothing but shock, though deep down she trembled at what may have happened to Odo. 

" Sir," said an ensignwith an injured arm, " We've searched the entire office and there has not been a sign of the constable."

" We have to keep looking," said Major Kira upset, " There at least has to be a body."

" Not necessarily, ma'am," said the ensign, " I mean he could have been vaporized."

"If he was there would still beevidence, even if it was molecular," said Kira harshly.

" You are right about one thing, major," said Sisko quietly, " We must keep up the search. If only to know. Ensign, I wantto search again. Check every detail of the room. I want a full report on my desk as soon as possible."

" Yes, sir," replied the ensign and he headed off to get his team.

Sisko watched patiently as Kira walked among the rubble. Though she tried not to show it he could tell this was areal blow for her. From the interactions he had seen between the major and Odo he knew she considered him a dear friend.

" I'll wait for you back at Ops," he said quietly, unsure of how to comfort her.

Silently he left her to her own thoughts. Sighing shelooked at the room with saddness. Silently she prayed to the prophets that Odo was alright. Wherever he was.


	10. Hierarchy

Odo woke up aware that he was in his natural form. He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there but instinctively he tried to morph into solid form. After two attempts he realized that something was keeping him from changing. At that moment a cruel female voice sounded above him.

" Do not attempt to change, Changeling," it said accenting the last word in disgust, " You can not escape our prison."

Suddenly Odo felt something run through his body. The feeling was uncomfortable and again Odo tried to morph. The voice let out a heartless laugh.

" My, my such a reaction to such an antique of a prison. Then I await to see how you'll be when we have an actual prison for you."

Unable to speak Odo waited for the voice to continue. However, the next sound that came was that of a door opening and angry footsteps pounding towards him.

" How DARE YOU!" a different voice yelled, " HOW DARE YOU USURP MY AUTHORITY!"

The praetor looked back to see the head Bajoran walking angrily towards her. Instantly nervous she mumbled, " What is it that has usurped you, sir? Tell me and I'll set it right."

" I told you not to damage HIM!" Screamed the Bajoran.

" But, but it is just the creature!" protested the praetor terrified.

" Not him," said the Bajoran indicating the box that held Odo, " BASHIR!"

" Sir, I can assure you that the doctor is in a cell. I sent him there myself."

At this point the Bajoran's voice turned from yelling to a soft honey like quality. That is honey laced with arsenic.

" My dear, Praetor," he said, " The problem we have is that you can not control your men. Right now in fact they are using any means they can to break the doctor."

The Praetor's eyes grew wide but the Bajoran held her arm so that she could not run, " Now remind me, was not the deal that for the creature I was to be given Bashir, unharmed?"

" Yes, sir," said the Praetor in a barely audible whisper.

" Ah, then I suggest you hurry to release him. Or is that to difficult for you?"

"No, sir," said the Praetor. With that the Bajoran released her and she flew from him. She did not stop to check on Odo.

Smiling the Bajoran looked back at the cage. His plan was working and soon, very soon, it would be complete. Looking at the cage with liquid Odo, he pressed a few buttons. Odo felt the same uncomfortable pulse go through him and this time he sank into unconciousness.


	11. The room

Bashir woke up in the same way as Odo. Except that he remembered how he had gotten where he was. He had struggled against the beings and had recieved one of there hands brush against his neck. The touch had chilled him and his body grew weak as the light faded to black. He had woken up cold and strapped to what seemed to be a biobed. All around him stood the same sort of creatures, no beings as the guards. They all seemed to be looking at him hungrily. The air around him buzzed loudly. So loud it hurt a bit. Then so suddenly it stopped

Apprehensivly Bashir watched as one of the beings standing near the base of the table moved towards him. Perhaps move is a little to clutzy a description. No, the being seemed to glide towards him. For a second Bashir held his breath as the being approached the light. It was beautiful. From what he could tell it seemed to be a female. Her skin and hair was crystaline in nature. But was just dense enough that he couldn't see through her. She wore a simple blue dress that clung tightly to her body flowing from her shoulders to just covering her feet. The sleeves were thin and slit so that they branched onto her arms. Her hair seemed to flow as though there was no wind.

Slowly she approached Bashir. As she came closer and closer he felt himself strain. It felt like he had known her for years and desperatly wanted to be near her. But the straps held him down and all he could do was wait for her to come to him. She drew closer and closer her face rigid and her arms raised in a welcoming gesture.

Suddenly the doors opened and the Praetor rushed into the room. Immediatly seeing her subbordinant stalking towards the doctor she pushed herself through the ring. Just as the girl was about to place herself into Bashir's memories the Praetor managed to grab her arm. With impressive strength she threw the girl to the crowd.

" What do you think you are doing!" she demanded furious.

The girl who had been thrown in a like rage flew at the Praetor, " We want something to eat! The Bajorans are out of taste!"

A loud murmer of agreement fell through the ring. Bashir realized with a sinking heart that he had almost become a meal for the beings.

" He is not for us!" said the Praetor furiously pointing towards Bashir.

" Then what is he for?" demanded the girl stepping dangerously towards Bashir.

" That is not your concern," said the Praetor stepping in as a shield between the girl and the table.

" Oh, and it is yours," challenged the girl.

" Do you wish to deal with the One?" replied the Praetor stepping towards her.

Immediatly the girl paled, " No," she said quietly.

" Do any of you?" demanded the Praetor aloud to all present. One by one they all quivered and sank back.

"I didn't think so.Know this, learn it well. Thisbeingis not for us, merely the creature. Thisone is for him. Do I make myself clear."

"Yes,Praetor," came the hushed reply.

" Good, now take him back."

Instantly the two guardswho had taken Bashir approached the table. With effecient and silent movement the released him and dragged him to his feet. Bashir mutelylet them drag him away, shocked at what he had just witnessed.

As the Praetor watched him being taken away sheturned to face the other girl. With a slow movement she drew herself towards her. The other did not draw back, though she knew what was to come.

" You disobeyed," replied the Praetor menace apparent in her voice.

The girl hung her head and tensed for the punishment. But it never came. Looking back she saw the Praetor give a slight smile.

Softly she said, " If you don't like how the One does things why don't you tell him yourself?"

The girl's eyes widened as the meaning became clear.

" Praetor, please," she begged, " Please I will not do it again. I swear!"

" I know you won't," said the Praetor. With that she walked away leaving the girl weak and shivering.


	12. Lost officers

DS9; Captian's office

* * *

Sisko looked intently at the padds he had just been given. As difficult as it was to accept he knew that the information was valid. The trouble was going to be explaining it to the Major. He heard the familiar ring of the door chime sound.

" Come in," he said still looking at the padds.

Major Kira and O'Brien both stepped into the room. They knew the reports were in and that Sisko was going to tell them what was going on. Finally he looked up at both of them.

" Major, Mr. O'Brien, it's good to see you," he began unsure of how to start.

" You can skip the formalities, sir," replied O'Brien.

" Yes," replied Sisko, " Well, I'm afraid there is no good way to tell you both this, but I'm afraid both Odo, and Dr. Bashir have been lost."

" What?" said O'Brien and Kira at the same time.

" How can that be, sir?" protested O'Brien, " I mean why would Julian..."

" I have no answers for you, Miles," replied Sisko, " I'm sure we can theorize that he needed to speak to Odo privately or was called to assist a prisoner possibly."

" Captain, are you sure that they're both dead?" said Kira her emotion intruding on her voice.

" Yes, I'm afraid so," replied Sisko, " Residual samples of there DNA were found. Both withing the region of phaser burns."

" But, both..." said Kira mutely. She couldn't believe how only a few hours before she had talked to Odo. That she had wanted to kill Julian for his idea.

O'Brien stood stone silent and let the reality sink in. He had just lost one of his best friends. But, it couldn't be? Yet how to explain Julian's disappearance. He racked his brains but couldn't find a clear answer. The only one being the facts in front of him, his best friend was dead.

Sisko watched his two officers with a careful eye. He knew the two of them were the closest towards both Bashir and Odo. Silently he felt a pain of remorse. Two men cut down like that, no chance to say good bye. Suddenly O'Brien pulled him from his thoughts.

" Is there anything else, sir," he said his voice choked with held emotions.

" Yes," replied Sisko. For a second his own emotions coming through but he quickly covered it.

" I was hoping if you two could give the eulogy for Odo and Dr. Bashir. Now I'll understand if you can't..."

" I'd like to," interrupted Kira, " I'm sure it's what Odo would have wanted."

" Julian, too," replied O'Brien.

" Very well. Then I'll see you in Ops."

" Yes, sir," said O'Brien. Silently he turned around and left.

Kira stayed behind a few minutes more.

" Is there anything else I can do for you, Major," said Sisko kindly.

" No," she replied, " I was just thinking. Good bye, Captian."


	13. Destiny

DS9; Promenade

* * *

Sisko sank defeatedly into a chair. He had hoped the sonds, smells, and probably drunk and/or questionable patrons of Quark's would take his mind of things. He had just come out of the grimmest funeral he ever thought he'd have to be in. Two men lost, just like that. Both so full of... He wanted to say life but there was so much more. 

Sadly his mind replayed the faces of both men. Bashir was just a pup. He was just learning, gathering experience as he went. He remembered how excited he was to come aboard. How overzealous or overanxious he could be at times. How at first he would drive many of the older crew nuts, but still was a good enough man to gain respect.

Of course, he couldn't forget Odo. Sadly he wished he could have known the Constable a bit more. The being kept to himself, and did his job with profiency and patientce. Unfortunate that he would have so few friends to come to his funeral. Sighing Sisko realized even more the price paid by a few seconds of fire. As he stared emptily at the Promenade he couldn't help thinking what he would do if he got his hands on the parties responsible for the two men's deaths.

* * *

Foriegn Ship

* * *

Bashir sat in the pitch black darkness. Straining to here something, anything, just so he could keep his sanity. He had read about tortures like this. He remembered historical documents and old stories giving tales of men who went mad due to isolation. He could recite the medical causes for this type of insanity. Now it all seemed pointless. Medical causes don't prepare you for the reallity of the situation. Shaking involountarily he counted silently the seconds until they came again, the seconds till they brought food. The seconds until his only source of light and sound erupted. 

Then it came. Except today it was different. Instead of the typical slot an entire door was opened. The sudden eruption of light blinded him for a moment. Covering his eyes in pain he listened to see what was going on. He heard the clanging foot steps enter the room. They rang heavily against his ears, who had for who knows how long been listening to nothing. Finally he plucked up the courage to look into the source's eyes.

Standing before him was a being he recognized. Though for a second he couldn't tell from where. Suddenly the memory of his capture flashed through his mind. He remembered being caught in a bar fight when a Bajoran had in a drunken mood swung at a Klingon visitor. The Klingon, also drunk, had swung back and then went on a rampage that took the Constable all of his shapeshifting ability to stop. He remembered then having the Constable assist him in carrying the now unconcious Bajoran to sickbay. The patient hadn't taken long to revive. When he had revived,Julian turned his back for one minute. The next he heard, rather felta strange power come over him as the Bajoran recited bits and pieces of the ancient Bajoran language. He felt himself drift off and when the Praetor came he felt his body behave without the consent of his mind. With that he drifted farther and farther away till the next thing he could remember was the brig, and then the cell.

Suddenly he realized the Bajoran was speaking to him. The voice was cold without a hint of comfort. The voice itself seemed already to condemn him for actions he knew nothing about, before he understood the words.

" You've certainly proven yourself, Dr. Bashir," said the Bajoran smiling. The smile seemed to conflict the coldness of the man's tone. If Bashir didn't know better he would have thought he could trust the Bajoran, but he did know better.

" Proven myself for what!" Bashir demanded as defiantly as he could.

" Weren't you listening?" demanded the Bajoran mockingly, " I've told you we don't have time for these discussions. The fate of my world, your's, and theFoundersrest upon your allegiance to the will of the Prophets."

Before Bashir could utter a thing the Bajoran waved his hands. Suddenly another being stepped out of the shadows. Bashir gasped in amazement as the form of Odo stepped towards him and fell at the knee.


	14. Emissary

"Odo!" exclaimed Bashir in suprise. He struggled to crawl towards the being he called his friend. Odo made no such effort.

"Odo," Bashir breathed again as he touched his friends shoulder. The being did nothing in response. He just kneeled there staring of into space.

Bashir turned against the Bajoran, " What Have You Done To Him!" he seathed.

The Bajoran smiled as though he enjoyed Bashir's anger. The young doctor jumped to his feet and made to do some sort of violent action towards that smiling face. That was before reason and judgement took hold and all he could do was stand there trembling with fury.

" What did you do to him?" he whispered with unrelenting anger.

" Nothing at all," said the Bajoran innocently, " It is not my fault his species is... susceptible to interrogation."

Stepping towards him Bashir made an angry gesture until he saw that the Bajoran was not alone. Standing beside him were two beings very similar to the ones in the room. Bashir backed away, fear starting to naw at him.

" Oh, you've met my colleges," said the Bajoran smiling still, " Do not worry, Doctor, they won't harm you. They can't harm you."

" They certainly were prepared to do so," replied Bashir defiantly.

" Impossible," said the Bajoran with a wave of his hand, " After all how could that be the end of the Emisarry?"

"Emissary?" Yelled Bashirk in suprise. Then a cry escaped him as he tumbled to the ground. The yelp must have gotten through to Odo because the man groaned slightly.

Immediatly the Bajoran's face grew as cold and as hard as iron. Swiftly he signaled to the beings and one of them swept towards Odo. To Bashir's shock the being stepped lightly towards Odo and brushed it's 'hand' against his neck. Odo recoiled at the touch and began to shake as though he were having a seizure. Then he began to melt.

" Odo!" cried Bashir trying to run and help his friend. Suddenly out of nowhere chains wrapped tightly against his arms and waist pulling him back till he collided with the wall.

Struggling he felt the chains grow tighter until it was impossible for him to breathe. Effectively his body gave up the struggle as did Odo's. After he had resolidified both men lay or stood in there perspective positions.

" Emisarry," said the Bajoran amused, " You do not want to get yourself injured at htis time. You would be of no use to me and my people."

" And what exactly would your use be?" said Bashir gasping for air.

" Why for you to be our proclaimed Emissary."

" Emissary! But that's the Capt...," Bashir began. Suddenly the Bajoran reached out and slapped him across the face.

" YOU are the Emissary!" he seethed, " No one else! Especially not that alien."

" I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you then," smirked Bashir, " Since I'm not exactly Bajoran."

" There are disadvantages," said the Bajoran in a deadly calm that sent shivers up and down the doctor's spine, " But they are curable."

With that hanging in the air he turned from Bashir and stalked towards the door. Silently the two other beings followed him albiet reluctantly. Then with a simple gesture the lights went pitch black and the doors shut with a metallic ring. Bashir was left chained to the wall with Odo gasping breaths as his only companion.


	15. Militia

DS9; Captain's office

* * *

Sisko looked outside at the vast reaches of space that stretched on seemingly forever. Silently he fingered a well-worn baseball tossing it up now and then. Just as he was about to throw it up again the inevitable chime sounded.

" Come," he said turning around. Stanidng in front of him was a hagard looking Kira. For a second Sisko was prepared to order her to get some rest but saw the gleam in her eyes and thought better of it.

" Yes, Major," he replied as lightly as he could.

" Captain, I believe Odo and Bashir are still alive," said Kira calmly.

" Major...," started Sisko but Kira raised a hand to silence him.

Leaning over his desk she typed in a quick password and sprang the data found in the brig.

" I'm being serious, Captain. And it isn't an outlet for my grief. Please, just look at what I've found."

" Something tells me I won't have much choice in the matter."

Kira smiled slightly at the remark. Immediatly she added another code and brought up the same data.

" Major," said Sisko, "Why are you showing me the same data."

To that Kira gave a greater smile and said, "I'm not. This," she indicated to the column on the right, "Is the energy signature of the weapon fire in the brig. The one that hit Odo. This one is the same energy signature but it was used by the emissarian militia."

" What are you trying to say, Kira?"

Kira stepped back and took a seat staring straight at Sisko. He knew that the next words were well rehearsed and very important.

" The emissarian militia is a radical group on Bajor. They believe that the emissary is relative for multiple leaders. Normally they keep to themselves, but at times they have been known to kidnap new emissaries. Especially when a new leader rises."

" So what your saying is that Odo and Bashir were kidnapped?"

"YES!" cried Kira, " The energy patterns on the left and right are actually a transport technology. The one on left was used on a twelve year old Cardassian girl who was found immediatly after the leader of the coup was captured."

" But why Odo and Bashir?"

" I think the question is why Bashir?" said Kira, " The Bajoran goverment has been informed the coup has a new leader. They don't know his name, but they do know he is radically for the use of genetic resequencing."

"And Odo?"

Kira looked at Sisko uncomfortably, " I don't know," she said, " He may be being used to control Bashir or..."

" Then finding them is of the utmost importants," said Sisko standing up, " Major, Get the chief and some engineers. See if you can't track that ship down or find out where the coup aquirred its weapons."

" Yes, sir," said Kira as seriously as she could be. Without a second thought she hurried out of the room eager to get started. Sisko watched her leave. The evidence was sound, but something nagged at the back of his mind.


	16. Questions

Foriegn Ship

* * *

"Dr. Bashir," a voice called out faintly.

Julian looked up, unsure if he heard it. He tried to convince himself that he didn't. He felt tired, so tired.

" Doctor," the voice kept calling him back. He felt someone shake him.

" No," he moaned slightly, unwilling to wake.

"Doctor," the voice yelled and shook him. Suddenly his world collapsed into darkness.

" Dr. Bashir, wake up," Odo ordered shaking the young man.

He saw Julian's eyes stir a little as the young man drew from his sleep.

" Odo," Bashir said in suprise, " Where?" he looked around the cell, " What happened to you?" he said doctoral concern entering his voice.

Odo looked at him and replied, " I'm not sure. Perhaps you can enlighten me."

Harshly he lifted the doctor to his feet and pushed him against a wall blocking any escape.

" Odo..." Bashir started.

" Why did you attack me, doctor?" Odo asked dangerously.

" What?" Bashirrepliedshocked, " Odo, please, we are pri..."

" What's wrong, doctor," interrupted Odo expecting some sort of excuse, "Did you have some sort of memory lapse?"

" Odo, I wouldn't," protested Bashir confused.

" Then why is it the last thing I remember is youusing a hypospray and thenyou transporting me into a prison," replied Odo dangerously.

" Odo, how can you think that I...," Bashir said but lost all words.

For a moment the two stared at each other. FinallyBashir replied, "Odo, you have to believe me. I would never endanger you or anyone on the station."

" But we are not on the station, doctor," Odo replied, " Which is why you are going to answer my next question, where are we?"

" I have the answer," said a voice behind him.

Odo turnedto face the praetor and a Bajoran.

" Sempto," he said.

" Correct, constable," replied the Bajoran laughing," Now I ask you to please forgive the Emissary. He was not in control of his body at the time.A tragic incident, butone that had to be done to bring you."

Odo looked back at the doctor.

Julian could only mutter, " I tried to tell you, Odo."

Odo mearly nodded. Silently he let go of the doctor,slightly ashamedat jumping to conclusions.

" Well, that's better," said theBajoran.

Before anyone could react, however, the Praetor, who had been holding some sort of control,flew into a rage. Swiftly she presseda button and Odo let out a cry of pain collapsing on the floor.

As Bashirdropped to helphis friend the Bajoran grabbed thePraetor's arm and shoved the machinary from her hand.

" WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" he hissed pullingback her hair.

"Taking the revenge for my people," she replied defiantly, "The time had come."

" I will decide when the time comes!"breathed the Bajoran angrily, " It is not yet. The Emissary must be reinstated."

Flinging the Praetor to the ground he continued, " You best learn that."

Signalling to guards that appeared out of nowhere he said, " Take thePraetor to herquarters. I will come later."

With one accord the two guards grabbed the young woman and dragged her off. She did not put up much of a struggle. Watching her led off the Bajoran looked back at his two captives. Odo was sitting upseemingly gasping for air asthe "emmissary" assisted him in trying to stand up.

" I apologies for the bad treatment, sir," the Bajoran said ina servile manner, " I assure you that now everything will be better."

Bashir looked at the Bajoran letting his disgust and anger fill him.

" Why have youbrought us here?" he demanded.

The Bajoran smiled, " I have already told you. Obviously you needmore around he signaled and four more guards appeared. Silently they pushed Odo and Bashir into following the Bajoran. Both men looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking.Silently they followed preparing for whatever was to come.


End file.
